Awkward Irony
by Clover Phantom
Summary: After a strange set of events, Kaito and Shinichi are unconscious on a street. Aoko finds Shinichi, thinking he's Kaito. Ran finds Kaito, thinking he's Shinichi. Oh, this will be fun... R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.**

~*~

_**Kuroba Kaito…?**_

~*~

Aoko looked at her childhood friend worriedly; it had been three days since she found him lying unconscious on an empty street in the middle of the night, and with his head bleeding badly. She had immediately called the ambulance. At the hospital, Aoko sat next to him until he woke up, which were a few hours after he was hospitalized. She was very relieved as she thought he was alright until-

"_Who are you?"_

It seemed he had amnesia, but it'll be alright! He'll remember everything in no time!

"_Kuroba Kaito? Is that my name?" Blink._

…

"Aoko, class ended awhile ago. Oi, Aoko," Aoko blinked as a pair of blue eyes were staring at her, annoyed. She almost fell off her chair at the close proximity.

"Kaito, don't scare me like that!" she shouted. Kaito just shrugged.

"Not my fault your mind was elsewhere." He said, getting his school stuff and putting them in his bag. Aoko huffed, she quickly packed her things and headed out of the class in a quick walking pace, temporarily ignoring the boy following behind her.

After a few moments, she slowed her pace.

"…So Kaito," she stared at him. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not a single thing." he replied.

Aoko sighed, it wasn't the same ever since Kaito got amnesia. He had been quiet, way too quiet; the kind of quiet where he wouldn't pull any pranks whatsoever. Most of the teachers have even asked him if he needed to go to the clinic. Aoko had to explain to _many_ people about Kaito's current memory loss, before they suddenly concluded that the Apocalypse was coming.

Or that Hell had frozen.

Or that he suddenly got a mutated version of Mad Cow's from a rare breed of rabid Martian mosquitoes!

How the students came up with the last theory, she had no idea.

Also, he seemed to have lost his great fear of fish.

Kuroba Kaito not performing magic tricks and is actually eating fish?

Her father would have appeared in front of her wearing a Kid costume with fairy wings and break danced, and it wouldn't have shocked her anymore.

This was her childhood friend who had screamed bloody murder at a television screen when he was forced to watch "The Little Mermaid" at her house. He would probably be more terrified of a Nemo stuffed toy than a deadly terrorist using a bazooka to blast his brains out.

But then again, she wouldn't be surprised if most of his brain was, uh, _blasted out…_

_Punt._

_Kick._

_Bounce.  
_

There's also one thing that had changed in Kaito, and she was filled with curiosity because of it.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm…Yeah?"

"When and how did you learn soccer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.**

~*~

_**Kudo Shinichi…?**_

~*~

"I'm telling you, Ran! Once your husband sees you in this, he's bound to remember everything!"

"Sonoko, I'm not going to wear _that_ in front of him!"

Two girls were having a casual conversation as they were exciting a store. One was a very lively girl carrying many paper bags, her short, brown hair swaying slightly as she kept insisting to her blushing companion to wear an outfit she just bought.

"…And he's not my husband!" Ran added.

Sonoko gave Ran a look that clearly said "Sure he isn't…"

Ran just ignored it.

"You have got to wear it, Ran!" Sonoko spotted a nearby bench, it really was tiring walking and carrying heavy bags full of clothes at the same time.

"I don't want to; it's too…well look at it!" Ran gestured at the outfit.

Sonoko walked towards the bench.

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Yes, Sonoko." Ran replied tiredly.

Sonoko shrugged, taking a seat on the bench.

"Pity, it would have _shown_ Shinichi why he shouldn't forget his wife."

"Sonoko, I'm not his wi-"

_Faaaaaart!_

"In my opinion, it _shows _way too much than needed."

Both the girls turned their heads to the direction of where the familiar male voice came from.

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi grinned, giving a wave to both of them. His grin became wider at Sonoko's annoyed expression.

"A whoopee cushion? How mature, Shinichi."

Shinichi just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right…like you forcing Ran to wear that," he pointed at the accused piece of clothing. "Isn't childish."

Sonoko glared.

Shinichi stuck out his tongue.

Ran sighed at the childishness of all this, as much as she was amused at the new Shinichi, it wasn't the same. He wasn't the soccer playing, Holmes freak detective she loved. Although she thanked Fate that he still retained his complicated logic, but since when did Shinichi love playing pranks?

Sure there were times he would prank some people, but not to the extent where he would do it everyday.

_Pop!_

"Agh, Ran! Tell him to stop!" cried a confetti covered Sonoko. She glared again at the laughing blue-eyed detective.

_Poof!_

"Ack!"

More laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Sonoko growled. "You-you banshee singing detective!"

The laughter stopped.

"Hey! I can sing perfectly fine!" Shinichi said, feeling insulted.

Ran sighed again.

"Sonoko, Shinichi…stop thi-"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it then!" Sonoko crossed her arms, she smirked.

Shinichi was silent, thinking of what to sing. After a few moments he snapped his fingers then opened his mouth.

Ran and Sonoko braced themselves for an overbearing torture to their ears.

_Boku nimo dareka wo aiseru to  
Sono te wo kasanete shirasete  
Kibou to wa menomae ni aru michi  
Dokoka ni ikeru to shinji you  
Anata no subete ga boku no shoudou_

Shinichi took a few breaths.

"Well? Told you I can si-" he blinked. "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

Ran was too speechless to explain.

Shinichi just sang, in perfect pitch, and he actually sounded a bit good.

And she thought his sudden fear of fish was freaky.

Then, as if Fate heard her thoughts, a large salmon suddenly fell who-knows-where and landed on Shinichi's head.

He screamed bloody murder.

"FISH! GET IT OFF ME! UWAAAAH!"

Kudo Shinichi, prankster, an okay singer, and has a major case of ichthyophobia?

Ran wouldn't be shocked if he was Kaitou Kid.

* * *

**_Note: The song Shinichi sang was "Shoudou" by B'z, I think it's one of the opening songs of Detective Conan... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.**

~*~

_**Familiar**_

~*~

"Aoko, where are you dragging me?" asked a very cranky Kaito; he was up all night planning a heist he had promised as Kaitou Kid the day before his memory loss. Sadly, his heist was going to happen tonight. Having amnesia sucks, period.

'It's a good thing Jii is going to help me out.' He thought.

_He had walked; actually __**fell**__, into some secret room in his own bedroom._

"_What the…!"_

_He saw an old man fiddling with some items. He gave a deliberate cough to announce his presence. The man looked up, his eyes widened._

"_Old man, you better explain…"_

He sighed, what Jii had said wasn't exactly believable, but it would definitely explain the secret room. His father was Kaitou Kid and he decided to take the thief legacy again to find his father's murderer. That would explain the white tuxedo and top hat. It wasn't exactly one of the top believable stories he had ever heard but then again, if you eliminate the impossible, however improbable, must be the truth.

He stopped.

"…Eh? Wha-? That was…"

"Hm? What's what?" Aoko asked.

Kaito blinked, and then remembered he was with Aoko. He smiled nervously.

"Ah, nothing! Just forget it…"

His friend looked at him for a while, and then shrugged. She went back to dragging him to where ever they were going, humming a happy tune while doing her task.

'She seems to be in a good mood…' he observed.

He was correct. Aoko was in a very good mood. It was a holiday today, the sun was shining, and she got four entrance passes from Akako to a recently opened amusement park for free. Plus, she had heard that the park wasn't that bad.

"_Eh? You're going to give these to me?" she asked. "Are you sure, Akako-chan?"_

_The other girl nodded. "A relative of mine gave them to me, but I already have plans."_

"_I see…but who to go with," Aoko pondered. "Keiko-chan is going to be busy that day, I can probably ask Kaito…"_

_Akako smiled._

"_Why not that friend you met online? I heard you talk about her all day, it would be a good chance to meet her in person."_

_Aoko brightened at the idea._

"_That makes three people, now for one-"_

"_Her friend."_

_Aoko blinked. "Huh?"_

_Akako gave Aoko a mysterious knowing smile. "Ask your online friend to bring along her friend, who knows…maybe 'Kuroba-kun' will remember everything…"_

_Aoko looked at her questioningly._

"_After all, what better way to remember a rival than to meet him?" Akako said smoothly, more to herself than her classmate._

"So, where are we going?"

Aoko let out an annoyed sigh.

"Didn't I tell you?" she glared at the boy behind her. "Akako-chan gave me four passes to the new amusement park called 'Maho City'-"

"Four?" Kaito questioned, he bit back a remark he was about to say at the sight of Aoko's "Quiet And Listen" look.

"Yes, four. I'm meeting my online buddy at the entrance," she explained. "She's also going to bring one of her friends."

"Ah…So what's your friend's name?"

"Hmm, Ran."

* * *

"Aoko?"

Ran nodded. "Yeah, I met her in an online chat room. We actually had a lot in common"

"Heh, I bet she's probably wearing white panties right now." Shinichi said nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his head.

Ran quickly turned to face him, her face red, fists twitching as if wanting to hit a certain boy within a five feet radius.

"Shi-SHI-NI-CHI! What makes you say that?!"

Shinichi blinked.

"Just a hunch, she sounds like the kind of girl who'd wear that color, white and maybe with blue lace..." He stopped walking. Why was he guessing a random and unknown girl's panty color? That didn't make sense.

Oh, well.

_WHACK!_

Ran gasped as Shinichi's whole head collapse into tiny pieces (and confetti) as her fist collided. She didn't hit him that hard! What was she going to-?

"Heh~…the color you're wearing is orange, that's unusual."

Ran blinked several times as she realized what she thought was Shinichi's arms were actually his legs. She looked down, and (much to her relief) saw Shinichi's real head and arms, he was wearing his shirt upside down.

'…when had he pulled off a hand stand?' she wondered.

"Shinichi! Mou, you almost made me think I killed you!"

Shinichi snickered at Ran's mixed expression of shock, relief, and confusion. With his feet finally on ground and shirt in the right position, he wiped away the remaining dust on his hands.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Couldn't help it."

His karate-wielding friend gave a cautious look at him as if he was going to spontaneously combust any minute now. After a few seconds she sighed.

"Let's just go to the entrance gate, we're suppose to meet Aoko-san and her friend there."

"Oh, yeah! What were you and Aoko chatting about?"

Ran smiled. "We had a lot in common, especially when we talked about our know-it-all childhood friends. I mostly compared her friend to a certain Holmes-obsessed detective, who is at times arrogant…"

* * *

Kaito sneezed.

"A cold? I thought fools couldn't catch colds."

He gave a pointed glare at Aoko.

"Oh, Ha. Ha. Ha." he said. "So, what do you and this Ran have in common?"

Aoko grinned. "Oh, we just discussed about one similarity we had, childhood friends that are at times annoying. I told her stories of an annoying Kaitou Kid obsessed magician who can't even ice skate and is…"

* * *

Shinichi sneezed.

"Eh, a cold?" Ran asked worriedly.

He sniffed. "No, I think someone's talking about me..."

* * *

_**I'm not very sure with the honorifics, so just tell me if I got any of them wrong...**_


	4. Extra

_Author's Note:_

Okay, for some of the questions the readers have been asking…

**~What happen to Shinichi and Kaito for them to have amnesia?**

It's going to be in later chapters, so don't worry. I have several ideas for it, so I'm not sure which I should choose…

**~ If ****Shinichi**** and ****Kaito**** were lying on the same street, why didn't Aoko or Ran see both of them? Why did they see only one of them?**

Oops, guess that confuses things. Yes, they were unconscious, but on _different _streets. I just couldn't find a way to write that down without revealing how they got amnesia, got a bit lazy, sorry.

_Hope that sums it up~…_

* * *

~*~

_**Side Story**_

~*~

"FISH! GET IT OFF ME! UWAAAAH!"

Shinichi was currently running around in circles with arms flailing rapidly as if he was on fire. People were staring.

Sonoko's eye twitched, she grabbed the palpitating detective's shirt and swiftly pulled out the slimy salmon off his head, forgetting about the paper bags that were hanging from her arm. The contents of one bag flew out and landed on Shinichi's head.

It was a short dress, with cute, light pink fish patterns on the bottom.

Shinichi twitched.

Ran knew what was going to happen next.

"Now, Shinichi…" she said in a slow and soothing voice. "Calm down, I'm going to remove it so don't-"

"F-F-F-F-FIIIIIISH! GETITOFFME! GETITOFFME! GETITOFFME!"

"…scream."

Shinichi was running around in circles with arms flailing rapidly as if he was on fire, again.

_**WHAM!**_

…Until he slammed into a nearby wall.

"…"

"…"

"…If he gets amnesia again, that's your problem, Ran."

"Sonoko…"

* * *

_**Heh, what happened after the fish landed on Shinichi...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

~*~

_**Kidnapped**_

~*~

Stare.

"…"

Stare.

Fidget.

"…"

Stare.

Twitch.

"…"

Stare.

Stare.

_Stare._

"…Okay, seriously," Shinichi had enough. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Or mine?" added Kaito.

Ran and Aoko said nothing, currently content at just staring at their childhood friends. Ran and Shinichi were the first to get to the entrance gate, followed by Aoko and Kaito. Needless to say, it was just really weird that the girls' two childhood friends' physical characteristics were _very_ similar, to the point that anyone could have mistaken them as twins anytime.

"Hellooooo? Earth to both of you…"

Ran was the first to snap out of her… hypnotic staring state.

"Ah, Sorry!" she said, embarrassed. "It's just that you two-"

"Look alike," finished Shinichi. "Yeah, it's a bit…"

"Unusual." said Kaito.

"…Sure, let's go with that!"

The two not-twins sighed, and then looked at one another.

"This is really awkward; it's like looking at a reflection, with messy hair."

"Hey!"

Aoko finally snapped out as well. Shaking her head several times, she looked at her three companions.

"Why are we all standing here like footstools?" she said. "The sooner we get in, the sooner we have some fun!"

And with that, she pushed the three into Maho City.

* * *

Happy voices, balloons, cotton candy, people wearing what looked like mage costumes, children running around, beautiful fantasy-themed buildings and rides, and interesting booths were everywhere when the group went inside Maho City.

"Wow...look at all the fun rides!" said an excited Aoko. "This is definitely gonna be fun!"

Ran nodded in agreement, looking at her surroundings, she found something that caught her eye.

"Ah, how cute!" she exclaimed, running towards a toy booth. She took two stuff toys and showed it to Aoko.

In response, Aoko looked at the two stuff toys, squealed, and then laughed.

"They look so similar from the real ones!"

"You think so too?" Ran asked.

Shinichi took the stuff toy Ran was holding on her right hand, one eyebrow rose.

Kaito peeked over Aoko's shoulder, he blinked several times.

The two stuff toys were both boys having dark hair and blue eyes. One was wearing what looked like a tweed suit, with a deerstalker hat on its head, and on its little right hand held a tiny magnifying glass. The other had messier hair and was wearing a white tuxedo, with a white magician's hat on its head, and on its little left hand was a tiny black and white magician's wand.

In short, a Chibi Kaito and a Chibi Shinichi.

"Okay, it's weird enough that both of us just saw another version of ourselves." said Kaito.

"Now there are chibi versions of both of us?" Shinichi pointed at the innocent chibi stuff toys.

Both the girls giggled.

"Excuse me, how much are these?" asked Ran to the old man behind the booth.

"Oh, 50 yen each." he answered.

"We'll take these two." holding up the two newly titled Chibi Kaito and Chibi Shinichi, giving the money to the vendor, the two girls were happily chatting away with their newly acquired 'Chibi's.

Kaito sighed, ignoring the giggles coming from the girls; he looked at a brightly colored poster beside the toy booth.

On the poster was a drawing of two shadows of a person, one a girl, the other a boy. The background was a large, red question mark, and basically on the top part of the poster was:

_**BEST PARTNERS CONTEST**_

And on the lower part in a smaller text was:

_Be it couples, brothers, sisters, best friends, cousins… anyone can join!_

_Compete with others in an interesting competition to show who's best._

_The winners get an all-free meal trip to the Cassi Cauldron, and the runner-ups get fabulous constellation prizes!_

_Condition: You have to have a partner. (There was a smiley face after that.)_

"Oh? You want to join that contest too, boy?" asked a gruff, deep voice behind him.

Kaito turned around; there was a very muscular, middle-aged, dark-skinned, and bald man in front of him.

'…He's shirtless, doesn't he know there are kids in here?'

"Ah, no… I was just looking around…"

The man grinned.

"So you don't want to join, boy?" he asked. "You and your brother could actually win something."

Kaito blinked, he didn't have any-

…Oh.

"He's not my bro-"

"You!" he boomed at a startled Shinichi. "You and your brother should join! It would be disappointing for me and my Aniki to be the only partners that aren't a lovey-dovey couple!"

Ran and Aoko went silent.

"Wait, what?!" Shinichi sputtered, and then looked at Kaito. "He's not my brother!"

"Aw, come on!" the muscle man beamed. "You don't have to be shy! Ah, there's Aniki now!"

An identical copy of the man Kaito met walked towards them.

"Yo, Aniki!" he greeted. "These two young teens are going to join the contest!"

"No we're not!"

His aniki grinned.

"Good! It'll be interesting to have twins besides us joining!"

"Will you two listen?! He's not my- Waaah!" shouted Kaito as he was being carried like a sack by the muscle man he met.

"Oi! Put me down!" shouted Shinichi as the muscle man's brother carried him in the same way.

"Now, on to the venue!"

"YEAH!"

The two muscle men ran towards a random direction, with a Kaito and a Shinichi on their shoulders.

"Ne, Ran-chan…" said Aoko.

"Yes, Aoko-chan?"

"Are we gonna let them be, uh… kidnapped?"

Ran sighed.

"Why not? It's not going to kill them," she said. "Besides, it might be interesting…"

Aoko snickered, fishing out her digital camera in her jacket pocket.

* * *

**Got the idea from Negima! Volume 14, any ideas for the contest?**


End file.
